Many indoor athletic activities such as wrestling, mixed martial arts, gymnastics, cheerleading, and many other activities use mats to provide a soft surface for the athletes. Many of these athletic activities occur in gymnasiums or other locations which are used for a variety of different purposes. Therefore, it is not always desired that the mats be positioned on the floor permanently or for long periods. Rather, mats are often spread out on a floor and removed depending on the activity to be conducted.
Often, several mats are arranged adjacent to each other in order to provide a large padded surface. When mats are arranged adjacent to each other, they can move or shift in position causing gaps between the mats. This is generally an undesirable condition for a variety of reasons. For example, if the mats move or shift with respect to each other, gaps may occur exposing unpadded portions of the floor. Also, the top surface of the mats may be noncontiguous which may also be undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for connecting mats together.